The Chamber of Nothing
by sillym3
Summary: Just like many legendary rooms in Hogwarts, Teddy Remus Lupin found this room by accident.


**Disclaimer:** The characters are J.K. Rowling's, the plot is mine.

**A/N: **My first HP fic and it's unbeta-ed, consider that a warning:)

* * *

**The Chamber of Nothing**

* * *

Just like many legendary rooms in Hogwarts, Teddy Remus Lupin found this room by accident.

He was thirteen back then, and it was the thirtieth day of the month. A silvery slice of moon was up on the clear night sky and the wind that was penetrating through the windows of the dorm was warm.

There was still confusion if he would inherit his father's lycanthropy. So, when he started to feel this weird tingly sensation all over his skin Teddy jumped out of the bed. He scurried to the bathroom, checking up his reflection in the wide mirror.

Nope. No sign of any fur on his face yet.

He opened his mouth widely. There were no fangs too.

So he got back to the bed, sitting on its edge, nervously waiting.

After an hour of turning and tossing on his bed he felt a burning sensation within his body. It was so hot and uncomfortable that he felt thirsty and cranky.

He got up, donned his shirt and climbed out of the dorm silently. If he was about to be a werewolf, he'd rather be in a safe distance from his sleeping friends.

After much of lurking and peeking and tip-toeing, he managed to get out of the old building. Thanks to the not-so-secret passage Ron had told him about. By the time he reached the west side brick wall of the school, five windows down from his comfortable room , the tingling had become annoying itches, the burning had escalated into pain, and his heart was pounding against his ribcage.

He felt like screaming, and crying, and screaming some more. But he knew better. His Grandmother, and Harry, and Hermione, and almost every Weasley had warned him about this. That it might happen. That he was his father's son and he might inherit this. He still felt indifferent about being a werewolf, but he had decided so long ago that if it really happens he would not be a pussy about it. No one needed to know about it, yet.

He was Teddy Lupin, and from all the stories he had heard. A Lupin man didn't cry.

His hands clenched in tight fists, a pebble attempt to suppress the burning sting that was electrocuting his body. He leaned on the wall, banging the back of his head onto the bricks, and that was the time when the wall shifted open.

He was too busy dealing with his pain to give it a thought. His body just fell backward onto the floor with a thud. He curled on the floor and watched the wall closed before him, screaming when finally pain and fear won the battle.

It took hours and he stayed conscious all the time. After the first peak, he had to feel three more excruciating stings before his breath went somewhere near normal. No fur, no fangs, no snout, just a tired and skinny usual Teddy Lupin left on the floor.

He sat and wondered why he didn't change at all. He stood and paced the floor and thought about what had happened. Then he chalked it up for age adjustment. He was young; it probably would take a few more years before he could turn into a werewolf in the blink of an eye.

Or probably he wasn't a werewolf at all.

He shrugged and started to think of the room. The room was small, probably only as large as a half of his room back at his grandmother's place. And every room in Andromeda Tonks' place was decidedly small. The ceiling, the walls, the floor were just as boring as another unused Hogwarts' room, all grey and old. There were small windows up high on one of the walls, the only sources of light.

He wondered if it was the Room of Requirement that he often heard the story about. But didn't Ron say that the room is on the third floor? The next option was chamber of secret; he had goosebumps just by thinking about it, but it was also a no. Harry had told him that the chamber was large and creepy.

After a few minutes he gave up. Maybe it was a room with no specialty at chamber of nothing; a small, boring room perfect for a werewolf-to-be. So he started to try and find his way out. He tried knocking, and whispering the word "open", and using his wand and a few spells he knew to re-open the wall but nothing happened.

He kept _bombarda_ as his last resort. It would not be funny to make such blast in the wee hour of the morning. Then he decided to do something silly. He banged his head against the wall just like he had done four or five hours ago.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

It worked. The wall shifted open and he got out safely, albeit sweaty and tired and confused.

Then the days went by, fast like that new broom he didn't have the wealth to buy.

He used the room again every now and then. The itching and burning things only occurred once more, so he spent most of his time in the room to wonder. Teddy Lupin loved wondering, about himself, about his parents, about Quidditch, and Victoire, and everything else that was important for him.

* * *

One cold winter day, after a visit to Hogsmeade, he bravely showed Victoire the room.

The slender girl scowled when he showed her how to open the wall.

"There's must be more dignified ways to enter it, Teddy."

Teddy just shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head. "I've tried every way possible."

She entered the room cautiously, eyes alert and wand ready. One thing that Teddy loved about her. Precaution.

"It's just a room." She said after a moment.

"Exactly." Teddy sat on the floor, legs stretching out and head leaning on the wall.

"Well, if we create a warm fire and call for pillows and books, we could use it as our secret relaxing spot." Victoire sat beside him and fished for her wand. "_Accio_ Pillows."

"Spells and charms do not work here." He chimed while scanning the beauty beside him. A pair of bright blue eyes, long and smooth blonde hair, and those full lips that shimmer naturally, all belonged to his captivating Victoire.

She eyed him with disbelief and waved her wand again, "_Avis_!"

"_Aguamenti_!"

"_Arbor!_"

He chuckled at her choices of spell.

She glared and pointed her wand at him, "_Rictusempra_!"

"Hey, what was that for?" He pretended to be annoyed and produced his wand too. "_Geminio_!"

"_Geminio_?" She inquired.

"I want two of beautiful girls like you." He explained, watching contently as she was blushing under his gaze. He could not resist coming closer, leaning in to kiss her.

She was soft and sweet just as he had expected. After a while she returned the kiss and Teddy Lupin felt like he was the king of the world, or the room for that matter. He could see Victoire closing her eyes, long lashes fluttering on the porcelain skin. He felt all giddy and nervous. His palms were pressed on the floor, sweaty and tingly.

Wait, tingly?

No. Not the pre-werewolf things again. He groaned and broke the kiss, looked down at his tingly palms.

That was when he saw it.

The floor had turned into bed of grass, thick green field with scatters of tiny yellow flowers. Apparently the grass was the culprit that had tickled his palms.

He looked up and gasped. Stems and leaves and flowers were braided together beautifully and covered the wall, all colorful and cheery. The ceiling had become a canopy of lilies and roses under blue skies, equipped with butterflies with wide wings that were fluttering to and fro.

"Victoire, look." He cupped her chin and she opened her eyes.

"My…" She went wide eyed and speechless, and he followed suit. Both of them fell into silence. Then they heard it, the whisper of warm wind, the trickling of water, and the chirp of the birds. When they look behind them the room had turned into a beautiful garden with small waterfall lead into a small river on the left corner and a wooden swing on the right.

After they came to their senses they kissed some more, and cuddling, and loving until Teddy felt lightheaded and obliviously happy. They tried the swing. They dipped their entwined hands in the river and merrily yet amazedly found out that the once small room had become a big square of heaven.

After that they practically had to restraint themselves from coming back to that room every spare second they had. They brought books and read together. They practiced magic, made potion or just slept the rest of the day away. They even occasionally had this small picnic feast where Victoire brought pumpkin juice, fruits, and pudding. They also came into a conclusion that the scenery changed each day, alternation of seasons, floras and faunas. And it needed a kiss to turn the room into the beautiful slice of paradise. The kisses were the part that Teddy liked the most.

Ted Lupin had never felt the werewolf symptoms again since then. At one point he even had completely forgot about it. And when Victoire proposed to call the room as Chamber of Heaven, he simply agreed.

**EnD**

* * *

I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated: )


End file.
